


Merry Little Christmas

by PhoenixJay27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixJay27/pseuds/PhoenixJay27
Summary: Sequel to Fool's Prank into Love. Set 3 years after Deathly Hallows. Hermione and Ginny are at the Burrow to spend Christmas with the Weasleys. Hermione has a surprise in store for Ginny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go back to my writing roots and look at the fanfiction I wrote as a teenager. I was aghast at how badly it was written. So i decided to heavily edit this fic along with the rest of my fanfiction; perhaps write more but we shall see. I also decided to update certain things due to cannon changes since this was written before the books 6&7 were published but also I changed somethings due to certain characters who were originally going to be killed off but J.K. changed her mind/ Characters I would have rather died.

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.  
Setting: *Christmas Eve Night* at the Burrow 3 years after Deathly Hallows.

Merry Little Christmas: Sequel to Fool’s Prank Into Love.

Hermione and Ginny apparated into the Burrow hand in hand everyone said hello as they sat down into the living room. They were promptly greeted by the twins who were impatiently awaiting their arrival, “So" said George, "what have you two been up to? It took ya long enough to get here" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Nothing you blundering idiots; keep your minds out of the gutter" said Hermione in a highly annoyed voice. 

“Oh someone’s got their knicker’s in a knot" Fred taunted. 

"For your information we were getting a couple of last minute gifts to pick up in the village after I finished grading my student’s exams. So bugger off and keep my knickers out of it" said Hermione indignantly. 

“Ever the studious one eh love? So that mean I have more time with you and your knickers” Ginny chimed in, which earned her a swat from her partner.

"That's enough children. Must we bicker every time we're together?" said Mrs. Weasley. The matriarch quickly changed the subject, “So Hermione how's it going being the new transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts?” 

"Oh it's brilliant. Of course I could ever replace Professor McGonagall. It’s still an adjustment to having her as Headmistress. It’s hard being away from Ginny but I come home as often as I can. I have to go to Hogsmeade so that I can apparate." 

"All right enough chit chat peoples we're hungry" bellowed George.

So everyone sat down at the very lengthy table. Mrs. Weasley at the head of the table, Bill with his wife Fleur, Charlie with a girl he met in Romania, Fred and George were with Parvati and Padma Patil, Ron was with Hannah Abbott, Harry with Luna, and Ginny with Hermione. They had an extremely full house but they couldn’t help the empty feeling from the absence of Mr. Weasley and Percy’s presence. Though the Battle of Hogwarts was 3 ½ years ago it still stung to be down two members of the family.

The table was filled with excellent homemade foods made by Mrs. Weasley. The middle of the table was filled with ham, lamb, turkey, Brussel sprouts, green beans with garlic, mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, Yorkshire pudding, mince pies, crème brûlée, chocolate mousse and plenty of butter beer to go around.

Now as you all know its tradition around here to go around the table and say what we're thankful for before we eat our holiday meal so we'll start with the oldest and go to the youngest that clear. Alright go on Bill. They went through the line oldest to youngest until it got to Hermione. "Well" she says "I'm thankful that I can be with Ginny and have her by my side every moment to help me through all of life's obstacles that come my way. I'm glad she's able to put up with me because she's more that I could ever ask for in a person. Always smiling, caring, loving, respecting and understanding who I am because without her I'm not sure I would still be here today if I weren't for her. These past years have been amazing. I love you Ginny, with all my heart." At the end of her speech Ginny was crying tears of joy.

"Alright save it for your wedding vows. Ginny if you make a speech as long as that one we're going to kill you; so hurry up we're starving." teased Ron. Everyone laughed in agreement.

"Okay here I go" said Ginny. "Every day I'm with you Hermione it's a blessing. I have never regretted a single minute of being with you. I love you and I hope we'll be together forever."

"Aw how romantic can we eat now mum please" begged the twins in unison. All of the women glared at them and said, "Jeez is food all you two think about?" 

"Yeah pretty much" they said. Their twin partners shook their heads in disgust. "Hey we're only joking." 

"Alright you two since you said please" said Mrs. Weasley "Everyone tuck in."

Everyone enjoyed dinner with good conversation. By the end of the meal they were so full everyone’s stomachs had swollen to three times their normal size. After dinner they sang carols and lit candles on the Christmas tree. Chamomile tea was made on the wood stove that gave a peaceful way to end the evening.

After everyone had finished their tea, Mrs. Weasley went over the rules for the next morning. "Alright everyone, if you happen to wake up early tomorrow morning, you are allowed to empty your stockings. No opening any of the actual presents until everyone is awake and has had a chance to get to their stockings. Everyone may sleep with their partner but no fooling around. Do I make myself clear?" A few of them groaned but before they could respond Mrs. Weasley said “Hey if I’m not getting any, you are not getting any.” 

George groaned loudly, “Mum you’re destroying my innocent ear.” 

“Your ear may be many things my son, but being your mother I know that you are the furthest thing from innocent.

After the disturbing exchange everyone headed up to bed. Ginny and Hermione changed into their pajamas and got into bed.

"G’Night love. Happy Christmas." 

"Happy Christmas Gin, I love you too." They lay into each other’s arms holding each other and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. 

*Christmas Morning*

"Come on Gin wake up, its 9:30" said Hermione. 

"Aye love just a few more minutes please" moaned Ginny 

"Sweetheart everyone else is awake they told me to come and get you or the twins would put one of their latest inventions to wake you" said Hermione teasingly. This grabbed Ginny's attention immediately and her eyes opening wide. She quickly got out of bed brushed her and grabbed her girlfriends hand and thundered down the stairs.

"Well it's about bloody time you got up Gin. We thought you'd never wake up" said George sarcastically "now get your stocking so we can open our presents." 

"Aw, but it’s so much fun to keep you in suspense" teased Ginny. The twins glared at her. "But if you insist then I will."

"We do insist" said the twins anxiously.  
"Alright fine" she said.So she grabbed her stocking and sat down. Everyone was watching anxiously but Ginny didn't notice. She emptied it out. It had candy, butter beer and a small wrapped box. She opened it and the box said was a car alarm. "Who got me this?" questioned Ginny. 

"I did" said Hermione "it's not actually car alarm; more of a metaphor. Figured I’d play to your father’s propensity for adoring muggle trinkets. Just open it.” While Ginny opened the box she didn't notice that Hermione got down on one knee. A little black velvet box fell onto her lap. She opened it and gasped. There was a silver Claddagh ring with a ruby in place of the heart. 

Hermione said, “I know I’ve taken my time getting to this point since we’ve been together for 4 1/2 years. Our lives have been pretty chaotic and I wanted to wait until we got more settled. Now that we’ve been living together for a year I figured it’s time to ask you to marry me. Since we played the April fool’s joke on Ron and got together it has been the best decision of my life. I want to be with you for the rest of time and cherish every moment we have together. So Ginevra Weasley will you marry me?” 

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and said with tears in her eyes "Yes Hermione I'll marry you." She kissed her with the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared to that day. After they broke their kiss the whole room busted out with awes.

Harry spoke first, “Congratulations! Hermione the ring is beautiful but I’ve got to confess that I don’t know what a Claddagh ring is, so why don’t you tell us?

“I got her a Claddagh ring to honor the Weasley’s Irish Ancestry. Granted it’s a muggle tradition of Western Ireland. Legend of the ring goes back to the 16th Century where Richard Joyce, from the small fishing village of Claddagh near Galway, was fishing at sea with other men from his family. Suddenly, they spied a Moorish pirate ship. They were captured and taken as slaves to Algeria. Richard was distraught since he was due to marry his true love later that week. Richard Joyce was sold to a Moorish goldsmith who trained him in his craft. He soon became a master in his trade and hand crafted a ring for the woman at home he could not forget. The hands are for friendship, the heart is for love and the crown is for loyalty held high above. In 1689 he was released after William III came to the throne of England and concluded an agreement whereby all his subjects who were held in captivity by the Moors were to be allowed return to their homes. The Moorish goldsmith offered Richard his only daughter in marriage and half his wealth if he would remain in Algiers. He declined and returned to Claddagh to find that the woman of his heart had never married. He gave her the ring and they were married and he set up a goldsmith shop in the town. There is also a code for how it is to be worn. If you wear the ring on your right hand with the heart turned outwards, it shows the world that your heart has not been won. If you wear it facing inward on your right hand, it shows that love is being considered. If you wear it on your left hand with the heart turned inward, it means two hearts have joined in love forever."

“Hermione ever the scholar” snorted Ron. 

Hermione shrugs, “But of course. I found the story fitting since we’ve all been through quite the trials and tribulations ourselves but still have most of those who we love with us.”

Mrs. Weasley teared up and walked over to Hermione and Ginny enveloping them in a fierce, “I’m so happy for you both. I now officially welcome you to the family Hermione. You better not hurt my daughter or I’ll sick all of her 6 brothers on you” she chides. 

“As if you would need to ask us. Also can you spare me the dog jokes mum?” winks Bill.

“Alright if we’re done with all the mushy stuff can we open presents now?" inquires Fred. Parvati backhanded Fred on the arm, which caused him to holler "hey what was that for?"  
His girlfriend replied "for being such an insensitive and insufferable git." The whole room burst into laughter.

Everyone opened the rest of their presents which left everyone with a Weasley sweater, fudge, and other holiday sweets. All of the guys ended up getting something that related to Quidditch. All of the women got something that was jewelry from their partners. Ginny got Hermione a bunch of books she'd had her eye on and Fred and George had supplied everyone with plenty of trick sweets from their joke shop.

"So when do you two plan on getting married?” Fleur inquired enthusiastically.

The two women looked at each other and smiled, Ginny piped up “We’re not sure. But we have all the time in the world.”

"Well you must let me help. I look forward to having the family all together again." said Fleur.

"So do we have any more announcements or hidden surprised that haven't been addressed yet?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well actually" said Bill "We're expecting. Fleur is two months along the way." He smiled. 

"Congratulations" everyone chimed in.

Mrs. Weasley was in tears "My first grandchild. I hope it’s a girl so I can die happy." 

“I think we’ve had enough of that to last a lifetime mum so can you stop planning your funeral?” Bill chided. “But we have a feeling you’ll get your wish Mum. If you get your way we plan on naming her Victoire.”

Hermione whispered into her lover’s ear, “Thank you for letting me into your family love. Being an only child I always wanted a big family.”

Ginny smiled and whispered back, “Of course sweetheart. Though can we wait a good while on expanding our own family for a while? Growing up with this many siblings I want to have you all to myself for as long as possible. Maybe we could have two or three kids but no more. I’d go insane.”

Hermione grinned, “Whatever you want my love. Happy Christmas!”

So the holidays ended with a very happy feeling in the air. Everyone was very disappointed that they had to leave the loving family environment, but they were glad to have their privacy and their own space to back themselves. Everyone hugged and kissed each other goodbye and looked forward to the next family gathering. It was a very Merry Christmas, but certainly not a little one. Nor would it ever be.


End file.
